Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
The shape-adjustable seat described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H05-9351 includes a seat cushion and a seatback, each provided with a flat plate shaped top plate fixed so as to be fitted between a pair of left and right side sections. A seat pad of each top plate is formed with plural holes running along the seat width direction. Insertable/removable seat-shape adjustment rods of different diameters to each other are press-fitted into the holes. The shape of the vehicle seat is thereby adjusted according to the build and preferences of a person sitting thereon.
The shape-adjustable seat described in JP-U No. H05-20649 includes a seat cushion and a seatback each including a top plate, similarly to as described above. Seat shape adjusting air-bags, capable of drawing in and expelling air and capable of sealing in the air, are housed in plural holes formed in the top plates. Thereby, in addition to exhibiting similar effects to those of Patent Document 1, the moderate cushioning properties of the air-bags make sitting comfortable.
The vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-066969 includes a first displacement mechanism that, when actuated, is capable of changing a seat up-down direction position of a seat cushion body with respect to a cushion side section, and a second displacement mechanism that, when actuated, is capable of changing a seat front-rear direction position of a seatback body with respect to a back side section. An occupant's sense of being held is thus easily modified.